


Every Time Tom saw Harry

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful Harry, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Perfect Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: he wondered how he had become so lucky.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street and noticed neon lights flashing on top of every muggle club.

I entered the third one, on the left, which displayed COMET in a blinding, glittering green light.The music thrummed in my ears, the low, deep beat.

I pushed through the ocean of sweating bodies, all moving, dancing and grinding themselves unvirtuously and made my way to the counter, ordering two shots of vodka.

I gulped down the colorless liquid. As it burned the insides of my throat and made my head feel dizzy, I lazily glanced around the Pub, multitude of figures, all mushed.......That's when I saw

_Him._

A mesmerizing beauty, none like any I've ever seen before.

His head bobbing to the beat,

hips shimming sinfully,

hands moving tantalizingly.

Eyes closed,

lips mouthing the lyrics,

The disco lights like colorful freckles on his face, that looks like its lost in time. No. It is Timeless.

He opened those fragile lids to showcase a breathtaking pair of what looked like turquoise eyes, under the changing lights.

And then he looked at me, his eyes raked down my own frame and he smiled.

 _This Stranger_.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The feel of Harry's warm hand on my shoulder as he urges me to follow him, is so satisfying.  
"Come on, Tom!" he says "we have a long way to go before we reach the top. Don't want to keep Mione and Ron waiting now. Do we?"

 

 

As Harry sits on the grass and lays back beside me, I can't help but observe his calm demeanor. His eyes turned out to be a gorgeous green shade.

Our shoulders touch and I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

He takes hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers, as though asking me to keep him safe at the same time telling me that I will be safe.

 _This crush of mine_  .

*******************************************************************************************************************************

In the background i can hear the sound of some muggle televison show and the rain impinge the balcony.

 Harry cuddles up to me and rests his head under my chin, his smooth black hair tickling my jaw.

he holds a cup of warm coffee in his hand as he skims through the pages of a magazine.

I slowly get up from my lethargic position, only to be pulled back.

"Stay. You're warm."

I sigh and sit back down pulling the covers against us.

_My boyfriend._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you marry me?"

The entire Weasley clan gasps.

Here I am in a grey 'T' jumper, on one knee, ring in my hand, waiting for the only one who I care for the most, to say yes.

"Yes..yes...yesyesyesyes.."

I slip the ring onto his sunkissed finger and kiss him passionately.

He moans into my mouth.

"want to take this somewhere else?" asks _my fiancé._

 

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning sweetheart." he says in his morning groggy voice.

He curls up to my chest and kisses it.

I press a kiss to his forehead.

_My husband._

***************************************************************************************************************************

"James. come back here..finish this." He runs behind our son.

The little monster continues to trouble him and ducks under the table.

"Tom, come here. help me out... feed him" He walks to me, plops onto the couch and places the bowl onto my hand.

I sigh and kiss his swollen belly.

"Yes, honey."

Oh, how I love him...

_The father of my children._

 


End file.
